Until Next Time
by Cocomira
Summary: Here' my first Fanfic to be published here... I really love Midorima and I hope you readers will try it out. It will be very much appreciated if you do... I have an OC to represent the me here BTW.


Until Next Time by: Cocomira

A Kuroko No Basuke Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own any character aside from my OC

Pairing: Midorima and Ami (OC)

Chapter 1

'_Today's #1 Lucky Horoscope: Leo, you will meet the love of your life today! _

_Lucky Item: Teddy Bear'_

It says in the Oha-asa Ami Tagira was reading. She smiled to herself and thought who the lucky guy is. Ami is a Leo after all. She tucked her phone in her bag and gathered up the things she needed for the first day of school at Shutoku High.

Being a former Seirin student, Ami was really nervous going to _this_ new school. She heard lots of stories of the awesome matches Seirin and Shutoku had played. But she believes in the Oha-asa and prayed as she got her tiny light brown teddy bear.

Brushing her dark brown hair, Ami hummed a soft tune to herself. Finally ready, she headed out of her bedroom and hurried over to the dining table.

"Morning, Ami!" Ami's dad called from the kitchen. He was busy cooking some eggs and fried rice. "Morning," Ami replied shortly as she poured out her cereal and milk into a white bowl. She finished breakfast fast and she kissed her dad on both cheeks before fast-walking her way to Shutoku High.

Midorima walked with Takao to their school, Shutoku High. Today is the start of his final year there. Both Midorima and Takao haven't decided which university they're going to. _It can wait_ Midorima thought.

"Shin-chan, you've been awfully quiet it's killing me!" Takao whined. "Shut your trap, Takao. You're bothering me," Midorima replied, adjusting his glasses for the eleventh time that day. He brought his toy frog for today's lucky item in one hand.

"You've sure kept that frog for a long time since middle school, Shin-chan," Takao pointed out, "Do you really like frogs?" Midorima huffed at that remark and said, "It's a new one. Today my luck is second in the Oha-asa."

"Oh, please… I think you're the only one who believes that crap!" Takao laughed. His friend huffed and adjusted his glasses for the twelfth time that day.

The duo finally arrived at Shutoku High. They checked the information board for their assigned classes. "I'm with you again, Shin-chan! We're gonna be in class 12-C!" Takao cheered. Midorima turned around and started to head to their class.

"Class 11-A, huh…" Ami murmured while slowly ascending up the stairs to search the third floor of the building for her class. She started searching, tilting her head upwards so she can get a look at the numbers. _10-B… 10-C… 11-A!_ Ami happily slid the door to reveal her classroom for the rest of her 11th grade life. She sat down on a chair near the window and put her bag down.

Later at lunch, Ami walked towards the cafeteria with her brown teddy in her pocket. She hasn't made any friends, which is disappointing. Ami took her tray and walked to an empty table. It's very awkward sitting alone and Ami felt very embarrassed.

"Hey! You're the new girl right?" a voice asked. Ami looked up to find a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. "I'm Akemi Sakura from your class," the girl slid down to the seat opposite of Ami. "I'm Tagira Ami. I'm pleased to meet you Akemi-san." Ami said quietly.

It was really nice of Sakura to accompany the new girl at lunch and Ami is very pleased. They chatted with each other and laughed at Sakura's lame jokes. Ami loved the black-haired girl's company and it made her relaxed, knowing she now has a friend.

The girls were walking to their class when suddenly, a tall figure bumped Ami and she fell down hard. The brown teddy flew out of her pocket and landed beside the tall fig- um… person.

Sakura hurried over and helped me to my feet. "Ami-chan, are you okay?" she asked me. Sakura turned angrily towards the person. "Hey! Just because you're tall doesn't mean you can bump into anyone all you like!" she exclaimed to the person.

"You should really respect your upperclassmen more girl," The guy said to Sakura. Ami bent down to retrieve her lucky item from the floor. "What's that?" another person beside the tall guy asked. "It's my lucky item for today. You won't get interested anyway," she answered.

"Lucky item?" tall guy asked, his eyes were wide with surprise, "Where did you get that information from?" "Oha-asa," Ami said. "Wow! So you're not the only one who reads that stuff, Shin-chan!" the guy said. "Yeah…" tall guy said, adjusting his glasses.

For the first time, Ami saw how cool the tall guy looked with his green hair and glasses. Her heart skipped a beat. _You will meet the love of your life today!_ She remembered what the Oha-asa said. _Is THIS guy the one? _Ami thought.

"Um… Senpai! I'm so sorry!" Ami bowed as she could feel her face flush the slightest color of red.

Unfortunate for her, the other guy, Takao, saw her face and grinned stupidly, nudging Midorima, the tall guy. "Someone's got a crush on you, Shin-chan!" Takao whispered loud enough for Ami to hear. The girl squealed in embarrassment, turning to a darker shade, "N-no!" Ami squealed. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Don't be shy! Let's be friends! Hi, I'm Kazunari Takao, and this guy you have a crush on right here is Midorima Shintaro," Takao smiled, snickering at the last part. Ami decided to ignore the last part and introduced herself, "I-I'm Tagira Ami, and this is-" "Akemi Sakura." Sakura cut off Ami. "Let's be friends!"

Chapter 2

Ami was climbing the stairs to the school's rooftop that afternoon a few minutes before lunch break ended. Sakura was silently climbing beside her, playing some game in her phone. "Nee, Ami-chan, don't you think rooftops are a little bit too quiche?" Sakura pointed out.

"Probably. I just need fresh air. It's too crowded down there," Ami replied. She opened the door and surprise, surprise. Look who else were there. It's four-eyes and…slanted eyes.

Takao noticed them and nudged Midorima. "Shin-chan! Look who's heere~" Takao sung. Midorima turned around to see the two surprised girls. He looked back to wherever he was looking and ignored Takao's stupid grin. Man, how Midorima wished he could wipe that off his face clean. Ami isn't even his type of girl (He likes girls that are a year older than him).

The girls sighed and Sakura asked them, "Sup, what are you guys doing here?" "Hanging out. By the way, Tagira-chan was it? Can you come here for a little bit?" Takao asked. He twirled Midorima around to face Ami. He looks pissed all right. Takao then 'gently' pushed Midorima. With the shock, Midorima lost his balance and… crashed into the poor Ami.

Ami closed her eyes and tried to scream but something seemed to block her from doing so. She slowly opened her eyes to find a shocked face of none other than Midorima. Ami could feel his breath on her face and what blocked her lips was…his…own. She just kissed one of her senpais.

The girl was shocked to the limits. Midorima got off her fast after he realized their position. Ami sat up and realized her short skirt flew up. She blushed a deep red and… "KYYYAAAAAAA!" she goes. Ami tried to control her uncontrolled breathing. Takao and Sakura had both their mouths wide open and Midorima was trying to control his own breathing.

After a moment of Midorima's rage, he got Takao's ear and dragged him all the way to their class. Sakura bent down to help the shocked Ami and dusted her skirt.

"Are you okay, Ami-chan?" Sakura asked with worry written all over her face. "Probably…not…" Ami replied. Her SECOND kiss (Yeah, this isn't some quiche story where the main character got together with her first kiss. Ami kissed her 9th crush but got over him… Not important.) was stolen… by an upperclassman that haven't even known her for an hour. Dang that Takao.

The rest of the day was a blur and without realizing it, it was time for Ami and Sakura to go home. Ami of course, had been thinking of _the thing_ that happened during lunch break. _The most supernatural lunch break of my life_ Ami thought, touching her lips.

"Still thinking about what happened?" Sakura asked, noticing Ami's motions. "Y-yeah…" She whispered. Sakura smiled and rubbed Ami's head. "It's alright, Ami-chan. I don't blame you. I would freak out too about it if that happened to me. Especially when you met that guy for no more than an hour!" Sakura commented.

They parted ways after saying goodbye. Ami walked slowly towards her house, thinking about what happened. She didn't know why, but it felt… right. She felt that this guy is the love of her life. "Midorima Shintaro, huh?" Ami said to herself and smiled. "I guess I won't regret kissing him anymore."

Chapter 3

Even after weeks, Ami hadn't forgotten the accident of kissing Midorima. Sakura had managed to make her own cheerleading squad with the permission of the school. Ami of course, joined in. She loves being able to be with Sakura anyways.

Sometimes Ami met Midorima in the hallways or the library, and her heart would beat fast every time she gets even a small glimpse of his green hair. She knew she had started developing feelings for Midorima, and she never hated herself for it.

One day about half an hour before lunch break ended, Ami as usual fast-walked towards the library. She carried her sketchbook on one hand and another held her red pencil case. Sakura wanted to do some group work assignment with the other girls so Ami was alone.

She never minded though, because Ami likes to be alone in the large library and read a novel or draw. That day she wanted to finish an unfinished picture which is more or less complicated. She had been working on it for 3 days and Ami wouldn't want it to be postponed anymore.

Pushing the double doors to the library, Ami hurried inside and took a seat at an empty table. It was quiet as usual, of course, since it is a library. Taking out her drawing tools, Ami began to continue her unfinished drawing.

_Scratch, scratch _goes her pencil as Ami concentrated on the shadings and lines of her drawing. "You're pretty talented for a girl your age," a voice commented.

Ami looked up, annoyed someone was bothering her. She looked surprised to find Midorima standing beside her, looking at her almost finished drawing. He had books tucked to his arms. Looking down at her drawing, Ami muttered, "Th-thank you…" Midorima huffed and pulled the chair beside her. Quickly, Ami removed her pencil case to avoid them from blocking the space in front of him.

Midorima got his book and started to read. Ami stared intensely at him. He was so close that she was afraid. Noticing no movements from the girl beside him, Midorima raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Continue your drawing," he muttered, as he adverted his eyes to his book again. "Of course," Ami whispered. She started to continue drawing again.

For the past 15 minutes, it was very awkward between them. Ami kept on peeking at Midorima from time to time and he just ignored her. Drawing the last line to complete her drawing, Ami sighed in happiness.

"It's finished. What do you think senpai?" she asked. Midorima turned to look at her drawing. It was pretty awesome. He could tell Ami is one talented girl. "It's ok," Midorima lied. He thinks it's very good, but being the tsundere he is, he would never admit it.

Ami looked at her drawing disappointedly. She thought even Midorima would be impressed, but it seems he isn't. "Ok? Oh, alright. I'll try to do better next time," she murmured.

Midorima felt guilty, so he added, "It's not that bad you know. I… I think it's good." Ami's face lightened up. "Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Thank you…" she added shyly, looking at her masterpiece.

_Ring…_ The bell warned the students that it is the end of lunch. Midorima closed his book and waited for Ami to finish tidying up before leaving the library. He could tell she was happy because of his praise.

"Midorima-senpai?" The girl called. Midorima turned his head towards her. "I'm going to give my next drawing to you if you'd like," she said nervously while blushing a little. He looked stoic as ever. "Do what you like," he said. "… and I'll be… grateful if you do."

Chapter 4

Ami loves basketball. She actually wanted to play it too in games and championships with other schools. It's not that often she gets to play in official games, and she wants to play VERY badly.

The girl plays in the basketball court by her house often. She tried getting new skills but to no avail, she couldn't. Ami are only good at shooting short distances and her offense or defense aren't that high. She thought that if she brought a lucky item every day, she can think of something to make her a better player.

'_Today's #1 Lucky Horoscope: Aquarius_

_Lucky Item: Bento box_

… _#5 Lucky Horoscope: Leo_

_Lucky Item: Warm scarf'_

It was a Sunday morning and Ami decided to play in the usual court. It was winter and the air was cold. She didn't care though as she got her worn out ball and her scarf. It would be hard to play with gloves so she didn't bring those.

Ami breathed in the cold air and started to walk out the gate, brushing snow off something every now and then. It was quiet outside since most people prefer snuggling in their warm houses.

She reached the basketball court 5 minutes after she left. Ami started to do dribbles and crossovers. At elementary, Ami had joined the basketball team for both boys and girls. How she wished Shutoku had the same system. Ami had a passion for basketball, after all.

Ami had been there for about an hour when she heard several footsteps behind her and she turned around. Ami saw 5 tall guys approaching her. One of them suddenly ran towards her and kicked her stomach. Hard. Ami yelped in pain and dropped her ball.

She felt two strong pairs of hands grab hers and she struggled to get out of the strong grasp. Ami screamed and blacked out, as she felt something covering her face. She felt someone unbuttoning her jacket as she struggled to keep it on. Ami heard more footsteps soon and some people seemed to have been knocked out because she could feel the ground shake with the impact.

Someone pulled off whatever it was that was covering Ami's face. She was surprised to see a worried Takao. She sat up and realized the 5 people who punched her were on the ground, unconscious.

"You alright?" Takao asked. "Y-yeah… Thank you," Ami said. She tried to stand up but the pain in her stomach was in her way, so she fell. "Don't push yourself, Tagira." A voice said. Ami recognized that voice as she felt someone else lift her up.

Ami looked up to see the face of none other than Midorima. She blushed a little and tried to hide it behind her warm scarf, the lucky item of the day. Ami thought it was lucky enough to get saved by her crush from… you know, those dirty minded guys. God, she was almost raped.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ami squeaked. She heard her senpai huffed and saw Takao giggle. "Show me your house. I'll take you there." Midorima commanded. Ami stiffened. This guy is gonna take her back like, in that position? She nodded and gave him directions. "… It's not far from here, just a 5 minutes' walk."

As promised, Midorima carried her back home with a fangirling Takao in tow. He was kind to bring Ami's ball with him since the two are… busy. _That annoying brat_, Midorima thought, blushing when Takao said he dreamt about the two getting married.

In as much as he hated to admit it, Midorima thought Ami Tagira is kind of pretty and dainty. She was small in height after all. He saw her clinging to her stomach and started to get worried. Nevertheless, they arrived at Ami's house and Takao knocked on the door.

Ami's dad opened the door and was shocked to see his daughter looking pained and is carried by a man taller than himself. "Ami! What happened to her? Please come in!" Mr. Tagira exclaimed. The two guys did as told and Midorima got over to the couch and laid Amy down.

Now, Ami was not just holding her stomach, but her breathing is kind of heavy too and her face was flushed. "I'll go get some hot water. Could you please watch over her?" Mr. Tagira said, rushing to the kitchen to boil water. "I'll go help." Takao chimed in.

Midorima and Ami were left alone. Ami is in the verge of unconsciousness. Midorima looked at her pretty face and her wild hair that spread everywhere. He hesitated before he gently caressed her hair. "Ugh… Midorima…" Ami mumbled. She seemed to be dreaming… about him?

They stayed like that for a while before Takao and Ami's dad came in carrying a bowl of hot water and a towel. All of them took care of Ami and fed her medicine before they settled her in her bedroom.

"Thank you for bringing Ami back. I'm very glad." Ami's dad said. "I'm very rude for not introducing myself aren't I? Well, my name is Tagira Fuji, Tagira Ami's dad."

"You're welcome! I'm Kazunari Takao. This guy right here is Midorima Shintaro," Takao smiled and then whispered, "I think your daughter and my friend here likes each other…"

Midorima scowled and slapped Takao's head before adjusting his glasses. "Don't listen to this idiot here. We just happened to walk by and met her in the basketball court."

Fuji, on the other hand, seemed to be interested on what Takao had said. "Does he really like her, Kazunari?" Fuji whispered mischievously, propping his elbows against the table and leaning his chin on it. Takao nodded, "It's so clear that he likes her. And it's even clearer that she likes him too."

Midorima rolled his eyes and blushed. Ignoring their little gossip session, he stood up and dragged Takao by the collar. "Sorry, but we have to go now. Takao, if you ever gossip like that again I'm gonna kill you for sure," he said. Fuji also stood up. "Thank you again for saving Ami. I really appreciate that."

Bidding their goodbyes, Takao and Midorima left Ami's house. "Takao, sooner or later I'm going to kill you." Midorima grunted. "Come on, Shin-chan! You DO like Tagira-chan right?" Takao said, putting his hands on the back of his head. _Probably_, Midorima thought. He shook it off and continued down the road with Takao in tow.

Chapter 5

Ami woke up in her bedroom. She couldn't feel the pain in her stomach anymore and her flu seemed to get better. Ami walked outside, searching for her daddy. He was on the couch watching the TV. Hearing her footsteps, Fuji turned around and beamed when he saw Ami.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Fuji cried, hugging his beloved daughter. "I'll make some tea first. I also need to talk to you about… something." He said, hurrying over to the kitchen.

Ami sat on the couch and waited for her dad. Fuji came soon holding two cups of tea. He put one in front of Ami and took his before he sat down.

"So…" Ami said, questioning her dad. Fuji just grinned. "What was that you were talking about?" she asked again. Fuji sighed and leaned on the couch. He suddenly sat up with a grin on his face. "That boy who carried you… Do you like him?" he finally asked. Ami blushed and squeaked, "W-what?! W-why did you suddenly ask me that?"

Fuji laughed, "His friend, Kazunari told me that you do." Ami sighed. That guy, telling gossips that are _probably_ true. "W-well…" Ami started. She does like Midorima, but she wondered if she should tell her dad about it. She isn't in a relationship yet anyway.

Ami sighed again and decided she should tell her dad. "…Since you're my dad I guess I'll tell you…" she whispered, blushing a little more. Fuji gave a silent 'yes!' and put on a serious look.

Ami sipped her tea before saying, "Um… so, he's just a senpai that bumped into me. The Oha-asa told me that he's the love of my life… so I guess it's kind of true since I… started to like him." Fuji listened well and smiled. Finally there is a man worthy enough to make his daughter fall in love.

"Continue sweetie…" Fuji nodded. "O-okay… so-" Ami started but was interrupted by her dad. "Wait. Please let me know this: Did you kiss him?" Fuji asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ami's eyes went wide and her face was all red. He did it. He had kissed her. But how is Ami supposed to tell her dad?

She sighed, blushing hard. She'll tell her dad. "U-um… ah…it's like… um… yeah…" Ami mumbled. Fuji grinned wide, "So you did kiss him, Ami?"

Ami sighed again. "Yaa… I-it was by accident dad! Kazunari-senpai just pushed Midorima-senpai and then… you know… yeah…" Ami explained. Fuji seemed satisfied enough. "Then sweetie…" he started, "…tell him."

Chapter 6

Christmas had come and gone and not much happened except for an accidental kiss between Takao and Sakura under the mistletoe Midorima and Ami had secretly prepared as a payback (mostly to Takao).

Anyways, since Christmas ended, it's almost… NEW YEAR'S! Everyone in Shutoku High excitedly tucked away the Christmassy stuff and replaced them with New Yearsy stuff. It was 2 days before New Year's and Shutoku had planned a New Year concert on the night. They invited all students to watch fireworks together.

Finally after about 48 hours of waiting Ami and Sakura are dressing up in their best dresses. Ami stared at her reflection in the mirror and nudged Sakura. "Nee, do I look fine, Sa-chan?" Ami asked. She was wearing a light peach turtleneck dress that goes on until just below her knees. There is a ribbon that was tied around her waist colored orange. Ami decided to wear flat brown-red shoes to go with it.

Sakura grinned. "You look stunning, Ami-chan! I know! Wear my bow on your hair! It's my favorite, but it doesn't match the color of my dress, so I'm lending it to you," she grinned, clipping a sparkly red bow on Ami's left bangs.

Ami felt pleased that Sakura was lending the bow. "Thank you, Sa-chan! You look dazzling as well!" Ami smiled. Sakura was wearing a blue umbrae layered dress that goes on until a few centimeters below her knees. Unlike Ami, she prefers wearing high heels to parties, and she was wearing a dark blue one. On her hair were some cute sparkly blue round clips.

Taking off her blue bracelets, Ami had insisted on lending them to Sakura in exchange for the bow. After they're ready, they headed towards Shutoku High for the New Year's party.

The walls of the school were decorated with orange ribbons to represent their school's color. Ami and Sakura gazed at the insides of the main building. It was colorfully decorated with red, orange, yellow, green, and blue. There were tables lined with delicious looking food such as pudding, chicken fillet, fruit juices and other stuff.

"Waah! Isn't this great, Ami-chan?" Sakura cried, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah…" Ami replied, smiling. Her eyes scanned the surroundings of the building. Of course, she was searching for no one else but Midorima.

After a while, the girls went to the tables of food. Ami grabbed a plate quickly and filled it with 2 chicken fillets and some carrots. She is no carnivore, nor is she an herbivore. Ami is an omnivore. She remembered once in Grade 3 that she had said tigers are _vegetarians_. Sorry, that was off topic.

Anyways, on her way towards Sakura, she bumped into a person. Thank god Ami was wearing flat shoes instead of high heels or she would have died, and her food too. "Ouch!" she frowned, looking up to face the person. It's not a surprise if it's Midorima, right?

"Senpai, you seriously need to have better eyesight of what's …_below _you," Ami huffed. Midorima noticed her and turned away. She couldn't see Sakura and she was starting to feel lost. "Senpai! Wait for me!" Ami called, running after him while trying to keep her food steady.

Midorima kept on walking until they reached outside. He sat down on one of the benches near the main entrance. Ami plopped down beside him. "Who told you to sit here?" Midorima grumbled. "Me," she replied, eating her food. "Sa-chan is nowhere to be found so I thought I'd follow you."

Ami turned to look at him. "It's fine right? It's too crowded inside for me too." She asked. He didn't answer; instead he ignored her and read a book he had brought. Taking that as a yes, Ami continued eating her food.

"…3!... 2!...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ami woke up from the loud shouting of many people. She realized she must have fallen asleep. She drowsily opened her eyes and saw some beautiful fireworks. Not only that, but Ami could feel someone gently caressing her hair.

She tried to sit up, but someone pushed her back down. "Stay," a voice commanded. It was Midorima, of course. Ami gasped, she had been sleeping on his lap without realizing it. "U-um… Why?" she stammered. This position is especially embarrassing.

"You're tired. I'll bring you back to your house," he simply replied. "W-what?!" Too late. Midorima got one of his hands behind her shoulders and the other on the back of her knees. He hoisted her up and silently walked outside the school gates.

"S-senpai! Y-you don't have to carry me!" Ami blushed. "I'll drop you then," Midorima replied. "NO!" Ami cried, clinging to his neck. So they stayed like that until they reached Ami's house.

After 15 embarrassing minutes, they finally reached Ami's house. Finally down, Ami sighed in relief and brought out her keys. Before she entered her house, she turned to look at Midorima. "Th-thank you for _carrying _me home, Midorima-senpai," Ami murmured, an annoyed plus grateful look on her tired face.

Midorima just turned away and walked outside the gates. Before he could do so, he felt someone kissing him on the cheek. His face red, Midorima turned around to find the door of Ami's house slam and heard her rushed footsteps up the stairs.

With a little bit (actually more) of shock, Midorima pushed back the gates and walked back to his house.

Chapter 7

Final tests had passed and it was graduation for the third years in 2 months. Ami had tried to get closer to Midorima, and at least get his attention.

Today as usual, Ami and Sakura walked home together after cheerleading practice. Sakura had noticed her friend's unusual behavior around Midorima. She knew that Ami had feelings for Midorima, and she wants to help her confess.

"Nee… Ami-chan? Don't you want to tell him already?" Sakura asked. Ami smiled and looked down. "I want to, Sa-chan… I'm just afraid…" she answered, fiddling with her pom-poms.

Sakura smiled fondly at her friend. "Well, you don't have much time left, you know. If you don't tell him by the time he graduates, you may not have a chance. Besides, I think he does have feelings for you. Both of you just have to let it out." Sakura said. She pumped her pom-poms into the air, "Go, go, AMI!" The girls laughed as the sun set down, signaling the start of the night.

Ami felt refreshed as she sat down on her bed after taking a warm shower. She thought about Midorima again. Jeez, thoughts about that guy can make Ami blush like crazy. She decided to go to sleep earlier since she has no homework. Glancing at the clock for a while, she put her head on the pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about Midorima.

Lately, Midorima had been thinking of Ami. He realized a long time ago that he liked that girl. He had been trying to ignore it, but Midorima realized Ami always acted weird when she's around him. Midorima hadn't got the slightest clue on what was happening to that girl, but Takao kept on pestering him about her. The guy didn't even know how he fell for Ami, who is one year younger, and not his type.

Midorima sighed; today he stayed at school until 7.30 to practice basketball. He was actually doing it for the sake of thinking alone on how to try to confess his feelings towards Ami. Midorima was tired alright.

Being the smart guy he is, Midorima slept early that night. He put his glasses on his bedside table and drifted off to sleep, thinking about Ami.

Today, Ami will surely confess to that senpai of hers. She fast-walked towards Shutoku high with a determined look on her face and a flute in her hand, the lucky item of the day.

Ami could already see the school now, and Sakura was seen running towards her. "Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" Sakura called. Ami smiled and ran towards her waiting best friend.

Sakura hugged Ami and jumped around. "Ami-chan, can you believe that our cheerleading team is going to perform at the last day of school? In the graduation day!" Sakura squealed.

Ami smiled and said, "That's great, Sa-chan! I can't wait!" Sakura nodded and held Ami's hand before running to their classroom.

On the way, Ami saw Midorima with a toy train behind him; a rope was connecting it and his hands. She giggled. _Today's lucky item ,huh? I wonder why he isn't embarrassed,_ Ami thought.

They arrived just in time as the bell rung.

Midorima and Takao were on the rooftop today at lunch. The toy train was by Midorima's feet. Takao suddenly stood up. "Shin-chan, I have to go to a family meeting today so I gotta go now. Bye~~~" he said, leaving his friend.

The door slammed shut and Midorima sighed, packing away his finished bento. He stayed up there, waiting for the bells to ring. _Creak…_ Midorima heard the sound of the metal door open.

Ami walked from behind the door. When she saw him, she felt nervous. "Midorima-senpai!" she exclaimed. Ami looked down, deciding whether she should confess now. This _is_ a perfect chance.

Midorima looked equally surprised before turning his head away to hide his face. _Should I tell her now?_ He asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"U-um… Midorima-senpai?" Ami started. She took a deep breath and put a serious look on her face. "There's something I needed to tell you." She continued. Midorima raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

Blushing real hard, Ami half-shouted, "I-I love you!"

Midorima was utterly speechless. Did the girl just confess? He could see Ami shuffling her feet nervously. "U-um… sorry…" she mumbled. "… but I mean it! Please give me your answer!"

Once again, Midorima didn't know what to say. He shook off the shock and walked towards Ami. She was nervous, he could tell.

Ami looked up at him with her yellow eyes. The eyes that of the person he loved. "M-Mi-" She was cut off by his hug. She doesn't need an answer now anyway. "Mi-kun…"

Chapter 6

Two months zipped by in a flash and it is finally the day Midorima, Takao, and the other entire 3rd years graduate from high school.

Since Ami's confession, she and Midorima had been dating until then. Both Takao and Sakura were so happy when they heard about the news. Ami had smiled and felt very happy. She had found the love of her life… no, she had gotten together with the love of her life. Maybe not forever, but just for the meantime.

But that day, Midorima must go on. Ami, Sakura, and the other girls in the cheer squad did their best with their brand-new cheer. It was kind of a goodbye gift to all 3rd years.

It was getting late in the afternoon as Midorima approached Ami. He saw no lucky item with her today. It was confusing, really. She brings her lucky item every day.

"Ami, where's your item today?" Midorima asked. She turned around and smiled a sad smile. "Ah, I… forgot. It's just my forgetfulness I guess…" she murmured. Midorima stared at her, dumbfounded. He shook it off after a while. "Go to the rooftops at 4.30," he ordered, turning around. Ami smiled, "Alright…"

Midorima immediately checked his phone and got to his Oha-asa page.

'_Today's #8 lucky horoscope: Leo, Sorry, you'll have to part with your beloved…_

_Lucky item: Roses'_

He put his phone back in his pocket and ran towards the gate. "Shin-chan! Where are you going?" He could hear Takao calling, but Midorima ignored him.

Midorima looked for a flower shop around the city. When he found what he was looking for, he immediately went in. If no one was gonna get Ami her roses then Midorima would. He wondered why Ami looked so sad. It's probably because they are going to part ways. Well, at least he is.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" the sales lady asked. "Yes, roses. A dozen of them." Midorima said curtly. "Roses! Alright!" she smiled, getting a dozen red roses.

Midorima waited on the counter to pay. "Yup, yup! Here you are. A dozen roses." She said. He paid for them and hurried towards the door, but before he can step out, the lady called back, "Good luck, boy. I hope she likes it!" He looked surprised but then smiled, turning back to Shutoku High.

Ami hurried up to the rooftops to meet Midorima, still in her cheerleading outfit. She checked her watch. "Ugh! I'm 13 minutes late! If only I don't have to go to that stupid singing party…" she mumbled.

She opened the door of the rooftops and found a waiting Midorima. "Sorry, I'm late!" Ami squeaked, bowing a little. She smiled and walked towards _her_ Midorima. " So… Why did you call me here?" She asked, not noticing the roses.

"It might be the last day we might see each other. I… I'm studying abroad." Midorima said. Ami's smiled disappeared as she looked down. She knew something like this would happen. "I know…"

Midorima peeked at _his _Ami. He noticed her body shaking a little and realized she was crying. He didn't know what to do. Midorima never saw a girl crying before, so he seriously didn't know what to do.

Reluctantly, Midorima brought the crying girl in his arms. Ami was surprised by the warmth of his body. She wished she could be like this forever. Her sniffles could be heard faintly as she cried some more.

After Ami stopped crying, she pulled away from him. "I have something for you." Midorima said. Ami stared at him curiously. He suddenly pushed the roses he had bought for her into her arms.

Ami tried to make them steady and succeeded. She smelled the wonderful fragrant of the roses and smiled up at Midorima. "What's this for, Mi-kun?" she asked. Midorima turned away. "I-it's your lucky item. I only got that to make you luckier," he murmured. Ami felt really happy. She giggled, knowing that Midorima is just being a tsundere. "Thank you…"

"I have to go now, Ami…" Midorima said, turning back towards Ami. Reluctantly, he embraced her. Ami returned it with a soft smile. They stayed that way for a while before Midorima pulled away, his face a little pink.

He turned away and started to descent down the stairs. Ami watched as he closed the door. She could hear his shoes against the metal stairs. She hesitated, but decided to go after him one last time.

Ami opened the metal door and climbed down the stairs. "Midorima!" she shouted. Midorima turned around with a surprised look on his face. Ami didn't hesitate anymore.

When his head was turned, she immediately kissed him. Being aggressive once in a while is alright, right? Midorima was shocked, of course. Who wouldn't be? But he gave in as Ami held his head close. It was a clumsy second kiss with Midorima, but she liked it.

Feeling that she needed to let him go now, Ami broke from the kiss. "Until next time. I'll search for you…" she smiled and winked before leaving Midorima in the dark stairways. His face was red all over. _Did we just… I… What? Was I… Whatever…_ Midorima thought, his mind was spinning crazily.

When he regained his calm, he smiled a little. "Until next time… Ami."

Epilogue

Ami is now 25 years old. She is searching for _her_ Mi-kun. After graduating at the age of 24 as a vet, Ami had been trying to search for Midorima in Tokyo. She believes she will find him sooner or later.

Today as usual, Ami checked the Oha-asa page and smiles at today's lucky item. A toy frog. A _green _one. Green always reminded Ami of Midorima. So she takes a toy frog from one of the shelves of her apartment and get ready to go to work.

As soon as she arrives outside the building, Ami bumps into a tall fig- I mean… _person_. "Ouch!" she squeaked. Frustrated, she gathers her bag and stand up, looking crossed.

"Excuse you?" Ami asked. She looks at the person she bumped into. He has green hair, green eyes, glasses, and he is holding what looks like a wooden raccoon on his arms.

The man looks at Ami's yellow eyes and looks surprised. "Ami… Tagira?" he said. Ami looks equally surprised. "Y-yeah… Shintaro Midorima?" she asked back. "Is it really you, Mi-kun?" Ami asked again, tears filling up her eyes.

Midorima said nothing, but instead, he drags Ami to the nearest basketball court he can find. They stop once they arrive. "Mi-kun! It really is you! I've been looking this whole time!" Ami cries, pouncing on Midorima.

Midorima smiles and adjusts his glasses. "I've been looking too. For you," he murmurs shyly. Suddenly, he bent down in front of Ami. "I-I was preparing this just in case I meet you." Midorima says. "…but I think 'will you marry me?' is too quiche." And with that, he put a beautiful silver ring on Ami's ring finger. He knew the answer anyway. He hoists her up to his arms as Ami giggle and whispers, "I love you." Midorima smiles, "I love you too."

Extras

_March 19 ~Kitty Trouble~_

Midorima rapped the door of a certain lady's house loudly, his bandaged hand holding a pink glitter pen, his lucky item of the day. A girl with yellow eyes and dark brown hair opened the door. "Mi-kun! I'm ready!" she smiled. "Hurry up will you, Ami?" he huffed. "Don't be like that! You know I hate it!" the girl pouted.

Turning around and walking towards the gate, Midorima had to bear with Ami's cries of help because her jacket was apparently stuck in the door and she locked it. She soon caught up to him, pouting. "You're so mean, Mi-kun!"

They walked towards a restaurant together. Yes, they were going out on a dinner date. Midorima had refused at first, but then reluctantly agreed after 3 days of Ami's non-stop whining.

They reached their destination, which is one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo, 'Yuki Roze' (I made that up). It is said that they have the most amazingly delicious fish, and Ami LOVES fish so she insisted going there.

Midorima and Ami had reserved a seat thanks to Fuji who was kind enough to do so. Ami smiled the whole time, feeling very happy going here in her first date ever. Midorima, on the other hand, was frowning the whole time. It's not that he hated being there. He actually liked it, but refused to say so. He is tsundere after all.

Ami had ordered the mini-sized king fish plate which is not that 'mini', and lychee tea. Being the guy he is Midorima didn't really order anything fancy, just chilled red bean soup, his favorite.

After they left, Ami was taken back home. Actually, there was supposed to be some kind of dance at 8 at Yuki Roze, but of course, Midorima refused much to Ami's dislike.

On their way back to Ami's house, the girl kept on holding (or more like gripping) Midorima's right arm, much to _his_ dislike. He didn't even know why he fell for the girl in the first place. "It's for not going to that dance!" Ami pouted, still gripping her _boyfriend's_ arm.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ami saw three kittens playing by the small fountain in the middle of a garden. Hearts filled up her eyes as she tugged on Midorima's sleeves. "Mi-kun! Let's go over there and play with the kittens!" Ami exclaimed, jumping up and down.

She quietly walked towards the kittens and bent down, slowly stroking their tiny bodies. She looked back to find Midorima standing in the same spot, not joining her.

"Mi-kun! What's wrong?" Ami asked, tilting her head. Midorima just turned his head away. "I…I hate cats…" he said. Ami was very heartbroken. She LOVES cats, so she decided to make Midorima like them a little.

"Aww… Don't say that! You're breaking their hearts!" Ami exclaimed. "Come here, Mi-kun! I'll show you that cats aren't bad!" she smiled, beckoning Midorima to come.

He slowly did come, shaking a little. "Mi-kun! Just hold this little girl in your arms. That's it! OMG, watch out!" Ami exclaimed as Midorima was about to drop the tiny kitten.

"Seriously Mi-kun! What makes you so scared of these furry kitties?" Ami asked, stroking a grey kitten gently. "I got scratched," he murmured. She giggled, "Just because of that? Jeez, I never thought it's this simple. It's their nature Mi-kun! Cats scratch stuff all the time! You carrot."

Midorima looked at Ami with a disgusted face. "Carrot?" he asked. "Yeah, carrot. The basketball team's jersey is orange, and your hair is green. Carrot." Midorima pushed up his glasses in annoyance. "I'm not-" "Carrot." Ami said, quickly cutting him off. She smiled victoriously as Midorima stood up in defeat.

Tired of the useless squabbling, Midorima sighed and turned his back on Ami. "Let's go back now. It's late," he called without looking at her. Ami pouted, but said goodbye to the kittens before following Midorima.

At one point of the journey back to her house, Ami tiptoed as high as she could and gave her Mi-kun a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and turned to look at her. "You better like cats more if you want to get kissed again, Mi-kun!" Ami smiled triumphantly. "Like I want you to do so," he grumbled, turning away to hide his blush. Ami just giggled and held Midorima's hand once more, as they walked back to her house bellow the crescent moon.

_December 25 ~Under the Mistletoe~_

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! YEAH!" Sakura shouted in front of Ami's door. Then, she began rapping the door rapidly while rapping her favorite rap. Ami opened the door and smiled.


End file.
